Come and Go
by Sammy-U
Summary: Did you ever wonder who else used the Room of Requirement? And why? Your favourite characters in: Come and Go ! Please R&R! YOUR IDEAS ARE ACCEPTED!
1. Come and Go Intro

**Hello readers :) I'm starting a new fic about the Room of Requirement, hence the title :D**

**Basically these are the times that our favourite (on not) characters have gone to the Come and Go Room!**

**ENJOY!**

**ps: reviews=faster updating XD**

**I really needed to start this to keep me writing - I have so many ideas for my other story Real Magic, but I never seem to get to it!**

**Read on...**


	2. Chapter 1  Lavender Brown

**Come and Go**

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Lavender Brown turned a bright red as she made eye contact with Ron. <em>Ron.<em> She dreamed for hours on end about the two of them together during class. Lavender always hoped that some day in Divination, Professor Trelawney would prophecise a man with red hair with her. She shook her head and walked on with Parvati to her next class.

...

The common room was silent, except for the creak of the step on the Boy's Dormitory stairs. Lavender crept up the steps to the sixth year's room. She opened the door and found Ron's bed. Orange Chudley Cannons posters surrounded the four-poster. On his nightstand was the lime green Fanged Frisbee he'd stolen from Hermione. _Hermione...that bushy-haired know-it-all. She irks me, _thought Lavender. She picked up the toy and hid it under her cloak.

She ran down the stairs to find Parvati looking around the common room.

'Lavender! Where h- Why were you in the Boy's Dormitory?' Parvati accused.

'Er...Well, I wanted to pick up something,' Lavender said, nervously pulling her cloak even further over herself.

'What've you got there?'

'Someone's curious today, eh?' Lavender said, looking from side to side. _Get me out of here!_

'Fine, don't tell me,' Parvati smiled knowingly.

Lavender ran out of the common room, blushing furiously.

...

_God, what was I thinking? _Lavender thought to herself, running to the seventh floor. She faced the wall opposite the poster of Barnabas the Barmy and thought:

_I need to find a place to hide this. I need to find a place to hide this. I need to find a place to hide this._

* * *

><p><strong>So, whatcha think? I really wanted to do this idea - This one I can definitely do 1 a day - REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!<br>3  
>Sammy-U <strong>


	3. Chapter 2  Albus Dumbledore

**Come and Go**

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>T'was near midnight on Hallowe'en, and Albus Dumbledore was in a rush. He'd been awake all night in the library, preparing himself for the Transfiguration test the next day. He needn't have worried - Albus was the smartest wizard in the first year.<p>

_Where is it?_

Albus, though, for one with as many brains as he had, still didn't know where the bathrooms were. He climbed up another flight of stairs, anxiously wiping his brow. Albus took one step around the corner of the sixth floor corridor and stopped. A faint breeze was tickling the back of his neck.

Ever so slowly he turned around. There, in front of him, was Peeves the Poltergeist, bearing the most frightening face he'd ever seen on anything, living or dead.

'!' he screamed. Albus srambled up the nearest flight of stairs to the seventh floor, Peeves cackling at his successful attack.

Panting, he tiptoed along the seventh floor, across the portrait of a strange man, and thought long and hard about his predicament.

_I need a place to urinate. I need a place to urinate. I need a place to urinate._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, a little bit gross, but hey, it happened!<strong>

**Reviews are amazing - I WELCOME IDEAS AND PEOPLE YOU WANT TO SEE!**

**Love and bunnies,**

**Sammy-U**


	4. Chapter 3 Rubeus Hagrid

**Come and Go**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Rubeus Hagrid had a fetish. A rather strange one at that. He liked to raise dangerous creatures. XXXXX creatures. This time he'd gone a little far.<p>

Somehow, he'd found a _quintaped_. If he recalled correctly, he bought it from a man with a black hood covering his face. As a half-giant, he could always seem bigger and older than he was. Going down to a pub to illegally buy something wasn't difficult for him.

However, there was one thing that was problematic for him, and that was Tom Riddle, the Slytherin. '_f on'y that prefect would leave me alone! _Hagrid thought.

Somehow, the _quintaped_ had found Aragog, and the two had a scuffle. All Rubeus heard was:

'Pathetic. You only have five legs! You're probably not very important, are you?'

'How dare you disrespect me? I am part of the MacBoon clan!'

'Pssh, bring it on.'

Some loud thuds occurred after that. And that was what happened.

Now Hagrid was trying his best to walk quietly up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower to get rid of the body. When he reached the seventh floor, he got stuck and ended up pacing. Should he go left? No, he should go right. No, left. All the while he was thinking:

_I need me a place to hide Boo-Boo. I need to find me a place to hide Boo-Boo. I need me a place to hide Boo-Boo._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this one's not as good as the others, but I have a good one coming up next :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 Arthur Weasley

**Come and Go**

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley was excited. He had finally mustered up the courage to ask out his "love at first sight" Molly Prewett. Admittedly, it wasn't as brave and confident as he'd wanted it to be, but at least she had accepted. She was the most gorgeous, witty, fire-haired girl that he had ever met, and he was bent on giving her a good time.<p>

As a Weasley, he was known for being friendly and open towards Muggles and their playthings. However, Arthur hadn't spent much time actually using some of the things he dug up from Muggle rubbish bins until he found _it._

The old _Model GCS10. _

Before, saying its name like he actually knew what it meant or was, made Arthur feel much more important. As it was, Molly was older and more mature than he was, so he liked making himself feel worthy of the ginger. At the young age of fifteen, he was already head over heels in love with her.

But, a couple of days before the date, he figured out what the machine was for. It did something so wondrous, something that Arthur never thought that Muggles could do. Muggles had made a machine that could play the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

Arthur had brought a large bag of Muggle items back to Hogwarts after Christmas holidays. Among them was a large black disk. He and his friend thought it might have been a frisbee and tried throwing it around until Arthur noticed something. It was just the right shape and size to fit into the machine.

Hesitantly, he picked up the disk and put it on the machine. A little voice in his head told him to put the little arm with the needle on it. Gingerly, Arthur obeyed the voice and suddenly, the most beautiful sound came out.

_"I stand at your gate,  
>And the song that I sing is of moonlight.<br>I stand and wait  
><em>_For the touch of your hand in the June night.  
><em>_The roses are sighing a moonlight serenade."_

The song filled Arthur's heart with joy, and he beamed at the thought of playing the song for his love, Molly.

* * *

><p>A day before the date, Arthur was practising telling Molly he loved her.<p>

'I love you,' he said. 'No, no, that doesn't sound right.'

'I _love _you. Definitely not.'

'I really like you. Actually that's an understatement.'

'Molly, you make my heart beat, and whenever I see you, I smile. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I've wanted to tell you since I first saw you. Your hair is the most perfect red ever, more auburn, actually, and your smile...It makes me fall even more for you. I love you more than anything else, and I wanted to tell you...I love you -,' he said passionately, until he was interrupted.

'That'd better not be to my sister, Weasley,' said Gideon Prewett with an eyebrow raised.

'Yeah, or else you might find something...interesting in your bed tomorrow,' added his brother, Fabian.

'Er...' mumbled Arthur. He decided against the love confession. It would sound memorized, probably.

_This is going to be difficult._

* * *

><p>The next day, he sought out Molly on his way to Transfiguration. They were talking animatedly about the upcoming class and split up when they reached the class. Sadly, they sat on opposite ends of the Gryffindor side of the class.<p>

'Bye, Arthur,' she smiled.

'Bye, Molly. I love you,' he added with a whisper. He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth and blushed. How would he ever tell her if he blushed even when she didn't hear?

* * *

><p>That evening, Arthur was pulling a crisp shirt over himself and combing his bright red hair. For convenience, he shrank the music box so he could carry it carefully. He conjured a bouquet of roses to give to Molly when he saw her. Tucking his wand in his pocket and carrying the magical (he found it ironic that a Muggle toy could seem magical) box with him. Even though its size was reduced, it was still quite heavy.<p>

Arthur had the date all planned out. He asked for Molly to meet him outside of the common room and together they'd go for a stroll up to the mysterious room on the seventh floor that a house elf had told him about.

When he saw Molly, he felt speechless. She was wearing a worn but pretty blue dress with silver sparkles on it. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a few curls falling out. He suddenly felt under dressed and small. The ache in his arms reminded him of the package he was carrying behind his back and he cleared his throat.

'Erm...Molly...How about we go for a stroll? I heard there's a special room on the seventh floor that we could hang out in,' he blushed. Arthur silently cursed himself for his choice of words - it made him seem very forward.

Molly had turned pink for a second, but understanding Arthur's meaning, she smiled sweetly.

'Of course! As long as Mr. Pringle doesn't catch us,' she giggled. Her brown eyes were twinkling and Arthur found himself staring at her for a little too long.

They dawdled along until they reached the seventh floor. It was pitch dark and the only noise was that of the leaves rustling.

_I need a place where I can be with Molly. I need a place where I can be with Molly. I need a place where I can be with Molly._

* * *

><p>When the large doors appeared in front of him, he opened them and reached tentatively for Molly's hand, the other one still firmly grasping the box.<p>

Before their eyes was a room like no other. It was a beautiful lounge area with a window that extended from the ceiling to the floor. Red and gold carpets and curtains surrounded them, and the room smelled like treacle tart.

Nervously, Arthur glanced at Molly. Her face was bright with wonder and she was smiling like Christmas had come early. She walked around the room exclaiming about the beauty of the view. While she was busy, he enlarged the box and placed it on a table that magically appeared in front of him. Setting it down, he put the needle on the disk and let it spin. He walked over to where Molly was gazing out of the window and thought: _I need a chair for the two of us to sit in._ Almost immediately, a loveseat appeared behind them and he offered her a seat.

She smiled and sat down daintily, looking like she was about to say something, but at that exact moment, the music started playing. Her jaw dropped and she looked around, trying to find the source of the song. Arthur grinned to himself, pleased with the success of his Muggle object.

Molly's eyes met his.

'What is that? How did you -.' she started.

'It's an old Muggle object that I figured out how to use. Do you like it?' he asked, all of a sudden nervous.

'I love it!' she beamed.

'I love you,' he said instinctively. That time, his hand did not cover his mouth. That time, he did not blush. That time, he was where he was meant to be.

Molly blushed a deep red and looked at Arthur with her beautiful chocolaty eyes. _She is so beautiful._

'I love you,' he repeated, this time louder and confidently, offering her his hand. Molly smiled and placed her hand in his.

He leaned in and shared his first kiss with the love of his life.

_'My love, do you know_  
><em>That your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?<em>  
><em>I bring you, and I sing you a moonlight serenade.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't stuck to my every day thing AT ALL! But it took me a while to write this- It might end up being my fav chappie :)<strong>

**Please tell me if you liked it! **

**Also, if you add me to your Alerts, kindly leave a review!**

**love,**

**Sammy-U**


End file.
